


Beginning

by LovingErina



Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2k16 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Comfort, Coming Out, Hina needs glasses probs, Kuroo's really sweet here, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata doesn't watch out and cycles full into poor Kuroo.</p>
<p>He wants to help him, but in the end, Hinata's the one who got help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of Hinata's rare pair week :"(
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this week!
> 
> I made a series for it for quick access, check it out if you want to read them all!

“Oof!”

“I-I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Hinata jumped off his bike so he could help the boy he just hit stand up. “Oh shit you’re bleeding. Uh, my house is close by, I could take care of you there!”

The black haired boy smiled softly and gladly took the other’s hand. “It’s nothing big, it’ll be over soon.”

“Are you really sure?”

Kuroo’s heart skipped a beat when he looked into two innocent, brown eyes. “If you insist, I wouldn’t mind.”

They walked to Hinata’s home, and on their way Hinata had apologised a few more times.

“It’s okay, really,” Kuroo laughed.

Hinata stuck a few too many bandaids on Kuroo’s scratches he got when he fell.

“Are you that concerned or do you just like touching me?” Kuroo smiled when Hinata turned red. “Sorry, did I say something I shouldn't have said?”

“N-No, it’s just...” Hinata sighed and looked down to him fumbling hands.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m just a stranger, after all.”

“I.. I’m gay. But I’m too afraid to tell my parents,” Hinata suddenly said. “Also, there’s my little sister.. I don’t know how she would react. She probably doesn’t even know what it means, but...”

“You’re worrying too much.” Kuroo smiled and ruffled his orange hair. “I was afraid to come out, too. I thought my parents weren’t going to accept me. But they did, I was so happy. I bet yours will too. You’re too cute to get mad at, after all.”

“K-Kuroo-san...” Hinata promptly burst into tears and wrapped his arms around Kuroo for a tight hug.

“It’s okay to cry. You’re just crying out the stress.”

Kuroo looked away from the small boy when he heard the front door opening and closing. His mother stepped in with Natsu on her shoulder.

“Oh? Who’re you?” she asked.

“Ah, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, just a boy your son drove into.”

Then she heard the sobs. She wanted to say something, but Hinata shook his head and softly pushed Kuroo away from him. While wiping away the tears, he said:

“M-Mom, I-I’m gay.”

She looked surprised for a second, then smiled. “Come here.” Hinata ran to her and she gave her son a tight hug. “Was that the reason you were crying? You thought I wouldn’t be okay with it? Silly, silly boy.”

In the mean time, Kuroo had stood up and left. This was a moment for them alone, he thought.

“Kuroo-san!”

Surprised, he turned around and saw Hinata running towards him very rapidly. 

“Thank you so much!” he shouted from the distance.

“You’re welcome, kid-“

He got cut off by two lips on his. It didn’t last long, but long enough for Hinata to slip a piece of paper with his phone number in Kuroo’s back pocket.

This would be the beginning of something amazing.


End file.
